Lady + Joker = Lily and James = Love
by Butterbeer
Summary: I wrote sumthing!!! OMG!!!! L/J obviously....plz read and reveiw


Lady + Joker = Lily and James = Love  
  
  
A/N:Hiya! I actually wrote a story quickly! Well, a chapter anyway. This one is a Lily and James story, as if you couldn't have guessed!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Anna Koewuis, Professor Topenie, gridmoss and frodey's blood! Everything else belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
"Snape! Detention!" Professor Topenie raised his voice at Severus Snape in anger. James had set up yet another trick to get his enemy, Snape, into trouble. He sniggered as Snape boiled with rage and glared at him.  
James Potter, of Gryffindor, was King of Tricks. It was his lifestyle to play pranks on people and crack jokes. What made him the best at it was that he hadn't ever been caught in his whole 4 years at Hogwarts. Oh yes, he did have his fair share of detentions, but that was for simple faults like forgetting his homework too many times and such. He was greatly admired for his skill and technique and he was never short of friends. However, he had never had amazing luck with girls. They all seemed to want to go out with him because he was popular and good-looking, just to work themselves up the rankings of the Hogwarts "social triangle". None of the girls he had gone out with had really seemed to like him for who he was, and not just some handsome face. His most recent girlfriend, Anna Koewuis had broken up with him just last week because he was, "too immature for a young woman of such quality and standard." Anna was the typical high school tart, who flirted outrageously with every guy around and wore the skimpiest clothes available in her petite, perfect size. She had long, dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, pure olive skin with no blemishes and a figure to die for. Little Miss Perfect. Rumour had it, that she had an aim to pull every guy in her year before graduation, and she only had 50 to go.  
The bell rang through the dungeons loudly, echoing harshly. "Errr...homework is to think about why gridmoss and frodey's blood make a good cure for spots and blemishes."  
"Won't have to do that then! He'll never know if we've done it or not!" whispered Sirius, one of James' best friends. James and Remus (James' other best friend) smiled at Sirius.  
"Yaha," agreed Remus, as he got up to join Sirius, having finished packing up. Just then, James knocked over one of his jars of herbs to floor by accident and groaned.  
"Go on, I'll catch you up!" exclaimed James. He tidied up and soon Lily Evans, a fellow Gryffindor, and himself were the only ones left.  
Lily Evans was a very quiet girl who James thought seemed to be a lot of fun to be around. She was petite, slim and had long, wavy red hair and piecing green eyes that were surrounded by long eye lashes. It was a shame that they were covered by silver framed glasses. James didn't know her that well, they weren't really friends, but it wasn't as though they didn't talk to each other. Lily was exceptionally clever and seemed very devoted to her studies, her strongest point being charms, her weakest, transfiguration.  
Suddenly James realised that there was a lot about Lily that he didn't know and he started to wonder... Then he realised he'd been gazing at her for some time, while she had been slowly packing up. He shook his head, then, looking at the floor he slowly made his way to the door, thinking.  
"Ouch!" squealed Lily, followed by a soft giggle. James quickly looked up and came back to his senses.   
"Oh My God!" Sorry! I didn't mean to!" he exclaimed, once he had figured out that he had stepped on her foot.  
"Its OK James, don't worry about it," she replied, blushing slightly.  
"Here, let me help you with those books of yours," which Lily had dropped when James stepped on her foot. Lily, who had just bent down to pick them up, looked across at James as he got down to the floor.   
"Thanks," she said quietly, smiling at him.  
"The least I can do," he replied.  
"Most people would just leave me and go off with their friends," she whispered. James caught her eye and they gazed at each other wonderingly. Lily broke the gaze and stood up sadly.  
"What's the matter?" he asked, a frown on his face. He stood up, handing her books over.  
"Nothing," she answered, looking away, "Better get to dinner."  
"Yeah, I suppose so." They walked to the Great Hall chatting frequently, Lily laughing at James' frequent jokes until they arrived, where they departed and took up their usual places at the Gryffindor table.  
  
A/N: Well? What did you think? Please review, and tell me. The next chapter will involve more romance.  
  
  
  



End file.
